


Nevada chose you.

by ChaosCrie



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie
Summary: Nevada picks you out of her club and wants you





	Nevada chose you.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry if the spelling and everything else is not perfect because English is not my  
> language and I have translated everything with a translator.  
> I hope you will still be able to enjoy my story.

Nevada had made his choice, you had felt his eyes looking down on you, he had come down and he was coming at you leaning against the bar counter with the drink in his hand laughing with your friends. 

Mostly he slipped between you and ordered his drink, passed his arm intentionally near you, invading your space and then found himself a few inches from your face, you could smell his scent and, this together with his green eyes was enough to make you wet and want his to kiss you, almost touched your lips with her but, continued straight to your ear and whispered 

“Te elegí a ti. I desire you. I chose you. I want you.”   
his tone made you shiver, while he was leaving he nodded to you with his head pointing at the stairs.

Immobile against the counter at the mercy of emotions you could hear your worried friends telling you that it was better to leave because you could not say no to the King of the height .... And who was going to decline that invitation!  
If it was hot, half of its accent would be the best sex of your life.  
While they were still blabbing as hypnotized you were already at the top of the stairs and you saw him, sitting in an armchair with wide legs smoked and sipped from the glass, he saw you immediately and suddenly pushed you against the door that was next to the stairs and blocking you with the weight of his body pressed his lips against your making way with his tongue to find yours, smiled at you when he heard your piercing, smelled of cigarette and tequila, you liked. His hands wandered under your dress, with a little leap you had his legs clinging to his waist, he was still kissing you greedily biting your lip and pressing his huge erection against your center making you moan.   
It was big and hard, you shiver and drip at the thought of having it inside you. 

He opened the door and dragged you into what you would discover to be his office, he was crude and overbearing, he took what he wanted and now he just wanted to fuck you, the only words he said were swearing in Spanish and orders.

You were sitting on his desk and he was in the middle of your legs kissing you and making fun of you by rubbing his bulge against you, you were so excited that you would come before he even touched you.

He broke the kiss moaning, took off the leather jacket, the shirt staying with a black tank top from which the chest hair and his golden cross appeared, you wished him and attracted him to you taking him by the belt but, he retracted by loosening it and lowering the zip, you could see his cock under the fabric of the boxers and you touched it, he groaned at your touch and, once freed you were rubbing it for its length 

“Yo Quiero algo más hermoso. I want more baby”

rolled his fist in his hair and pushed his head down, as soon as your mouth was near his chapel you heard him tremble, with one hand you held him firmly while you twisted your tongue and played with your piercing savouring his precum, you stuck it with arrogance in your mouth and started to suck, obscene moans came out of his mouth, every now and then you detached yourself leaving threads of saliva to unite you only to sink more intensely on him, 

“Ahora date la vuelta y agáchate por mi. Hereero que me golpeen por detrás, perra. Now turn around and bend over for me and I want to bust you from behind little bitch.”

Breathless obedients you adored his way of commanding you, he was sexy and you wanted him more than ever, you bent on his desk and you felt that he was lifting your dress and removing the linen, now his fingers passed on your slot 

“Estás tan mojado. Me gusta. You're so wet. I like it.”

took his cock in his hand, spat us out and placed it at his entrance, you felt it against you and already enjoyed it.  
All of a sudden he was inside you and pounding with a regular rhythm you could hear his hips slamming on your ass and panting loudly throwing screams every time he sank in you 

“you're so big” you could say, between a hiccup and a lament 

“Tell me your name, I want to scream it out when I come” he slowed down a little and said 

“Nevada, you'll never forget after tonight”

again placing his warm hands on your hips to help you go deeper and after a few moments your orgasm invaded you like an explosion screaming his name almost crying, you had never felt anything like that, while you clutched around his cock cursing

“¡Mierda! Cuando estás buena, me vuelves loco. Shit! When you're hot, you make me crazy.”

He came hard inside you, but almost immediately I know pulled back, you felt her cum dripping between your thighs, I help you get up, made you sit with wide legs on the desk and shove your face into your heat, licked your sore vagina and tasted itself in turn.  
It was something that no one had ever done and it excited you so much that it was enough to lick again and a second shocking orgasm turned on you, making you pull the black hair of that man you just met.  
When you're done dressing, he took you to the door, spanked you and winked at you, 

“it was nice, if you want to see me again you know where to find me Princesa”


End file.
